Flags and banners are commonly mounted to utility poles. In order for the flags or banners to be above the height of people, bicyclists, cars and trucks passing underneath, the bracket must be mounted well above the height any person can reach. Accordingly, the devices are typically mounted by firefighters or town public works employees using appropriate equipment such as fire trucks or cherry pickers. As a result, the installation is difficult and expensive to accomplish.
There is also a need for homeowners to mount flag poles, plant hangers, bird feeders and other objects to houses, trees and the like. Most times, this installation is permanent or semi-permanent, using screws or bolts to mount the device to a surface. Consequently, it is difficult to install and replace the mounted object.